


Wahre Freundschaft

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Scott knetete nervös seine Hände und trat einen Schritt auf Stiles zu. "Ich tus!", brach es aus ihm heraus.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hä?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ich tus! Für dich mach ichs!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Stiles sah Scott verständnislos an. "Auch auf die Gefahr hin für doof gehalten zu werden, aber wovon zum Teufel sprichst du? Was willst du tun?"</i>
</p><p>Wahre Freundschaft zeigt sich in dem, was man bereit ist, für den Anderen zu tun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahre Freundschaft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



Stiles schaute nur kurz auf, als er das Fenster klappern hörte. Wage winkte er in Richtung Glasscheibe, um Scott zu erkennen zu geben, dass er einfach reinkommen sollte. Nicht, dass er wirklich gefragt hätte. Aber Stiles war es mittlerweile gewohnt, dass diverse Leute zu den möglichsten und vor allem unmöglichsten Zeiten durch sein Fenster kletterten. Und Scotty war da keine Ausnahme. Im Gegenteil. Sein bester Kumpel hatte schon vor seinen „haarigen“ Zeiten, Stiles Fenster als privaten Aus- und Eingang genutzt. Lange bevor sie auch nur geahnt hatten, dass Werwölfe nicht nur Kreaturen aus Fantasty-Romanen und 80er-Jahre-Filmen mit Michael J. Fox waren. Stiles kicherte lautlos - es war schon mehr als ironisch, dass die Beta-Stufe der lieben Werwölflein jedes schlecht gemachte Horrormovie-Make-Up übertraf. - Koteletten! Mehr musste er dazu nicht sagen.

Stiles sah auf. Es war verdächtig lange still gewesen und es sah Scott so gar nicht ähnlich, nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?", Stiles klappte sein Notebook zu. "Gibts ne kleine Werwolf-Krise zu lösen?"

Scott schüttelte den Kopf, die Schultern angespannt nach vorne gezogen.

"Allison?", fragte Stiles ergeben zurück. Was sollte es sonst sein? Sein Leben bestand entweder aus mordenden Kreaturen seiner düstersten Alpträume oder dem 728. Liebesproblem von „Scott und Allison“.

Scott knetete nervös seine Hände und trat einen Schritt auf Stiles zu. "Ich tus!", brach es aus ihm heraus.

"Hä?"

"Ich tus! Für dich mach ichs!"

Stiles sah Scott verständnislos an. "Auch auf die Gefahr hin für doof gehalten zu werden, aber wovon zum Teufel sprichst du? Was willst du tun?"

Scott atmete tief ein und krampfte seine Finger noch fester zusammen. "Ich tus. Ich hab Sex mit dir."

Stiles sog überrascht die Luft ein, aber alles, was er über die Lippen brachte, war ein weiteres "Hä?"

„Ich hab Sex mit dir, wenn du willst“, antwortete Scott und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Stiles presste sich instinktiv zurück in die Lehne seines Bürostuhls. „Warum?“

Scott machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne und wich dann zurück. Als ob er sich nicht entscheiden könnte, ob er stehen oder sitzen wollte, glitt sein Blick durch den Raum, bevor er sich auf die Bettkante sinken ließ.

„Wegen der Menschenopfer.“

Auf Stiles fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin, brach es aus ihm heraus: „Ich war bei Deaton und er hat gesagt, dass alle Opfer bisher Jungfrauen waren und dass der Irre, der rumrennt und sie umbringt, offensichtlich rituelle Menschenopfer durchführt, weil er das Blut von Jungfrauen für irgendeinen dunklen Zauber braucht. Und du bist Jungfrau und das heißt, du bist vielleicht als Nächstes dran. Aber, wenn du keine Jungfrau mehr bist, dann ist das egal, weil du dann nicht mehr in Frage kommst... und deshalb hab ich Sex mit dir.“

Als ob ihn diese Erklärung seine letzte Kraft gekostet hätte, ließ Scott die Schultern hängen.

„Ich... ähm, das ist wirklich... nett von dir,“ setzte Stiles an, „aber... nur weil ich noch nicht... das heißt nicht, dass wer auch immer die Leute umbringt, mich auch umbringt.“

„Aber...“, Stiles ließ Scott gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Statistisch gesehen ist mindestens ein Drittel von Beacon Hills jungfräulich. Warum sollte sich der Irre ausgerechnet mich aussuchen?“

Scott zog die Augenbrauen hoch in einem unausgesprochenen 'Wirklich?'

„Okay“, gab Stiles zu und hob abwehrend die Hände, „die Tatsache, dass ich mit nem Rudel Werwölfe rumhänge, macht das Risiko, dass ich tatsächlich in Gefahr bin, größer. Aber ich bin doch nicht die einzige Jungfrau im Pack. Was ist mit Isaac? Hast du ihm auch angeboten mit ihm zu schlafen oder bin ich der einzige glückliche Gewinner hier?“

„Ähm...“, Scott schluckte trocken, während Stiles Augen sich ungläubig weiteten.

„Waaaas?“

Sarkasmus war offensichtlich die falsche Reaktion gewesen.

„Ich, ähm... isaacistkeinejungfraumehr“, presste Scott hervor.

„Verarschst du mich gerade? Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du mit Isaac geschlafen hast. Wann? Warum? Seit wann bist du bi? Was zum Teufel...“

Stiles atmete aus , offensichtlich zu perplex, um fortzufahren.

„Du erinnerst dich noch an unseren Campingtrip?“

Stiles nickte. „Oh, du meinst unseren 'Es ist eine super Idee, um ein Teamfeeling aufkommen zu lassen, Stiles. Glaub mir, das ist perfekt!“-Trip aus der Hölle, bei dem die Mädels uns nach 10 Minuten verlassen und Boyd gezwungen haben, sie heimzufahren und ich in diesen blöden Fuchsbau getreten bin und eine Woche lang gehumpelt hab, nachdem Mr. Ich-hab-gleich-gesagt-es-ist-eine-schreckliche-Idee mich Nachhause tragen musste? Tragen, Scotty! Das war der peinlichste Moment meines Lebens!“

Scott grinste. „Peinlicher als damals, als du 12 warst und dein Vater ohne anzuklopfen reingekommen ist, als wir unsere Penislänge verglichen haben?“

Stiles stöhnte auf. „Scott! Wir haben geschworen, nie mehr davon zu sprechen.“ Er mimte einen Reißverschluss, mit dem er seine Lippen schloss. „Und außerdem gehts jetzt um dich und Isaac.“

Scott sah an ihm vorbei an die Wand. „Allison hatte zwei Tage vorher mit mir Schluss gemacht und mir gings richtig scheiße. Isaac hat versucht mich zu trösten.“

„Mit seinem Penis?“, Stiles schnaubte amüsiert.

Scott schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist. Wir haben uns unterhalten und Isaac hat seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. Es war völlig harmlos. Mehr so wie du und ich, wenn wir uns unterhalten. Und dann plötzlich hat Isaac mich geküsst. Und ich... ich weiß auch nicht. Erst wollte ich weg, aber dann roch er so gut und seine Lippen waren so warm und...“ Hilflos brach er ab.

Stiles rollte mit seinem Stuhl nach vorne und berührte seinen Freund am Knie. „Scott? Scotty?“

Dieser sah auf.

„Es ist okay.“

Beide sahen einander an und Scott nickte erleichtert. „Es war nur dieses eine Mal und... naja... danach war es ein bisschen schwierig, aber mittlerweile sind wir wieder da, wo wir vorher waren und...“

„... und ich bin die letzte verdammte Jungfrau im Pack“, beendete Stiles die Erzählung.

Scott musterte seinen besten Freund. „Ich weiß, dass, nur weil ein Irrer rumläuft und Jungfrauen tötet, es nicht heißen muss, dass du der Nächste bist. Aber... du bist mein bester Freund, Stiles und Deaton hat gesagt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du einer der Jungfrauen bist, die zum Opfer werden könnten, hoch ist, genau weil du quasi mein Bruder bist und...“, er stoppte und sah Stiles mit seinem patentierten Hundeblick an, „ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir was passiert und ich hätte es verhindern können.“

Stiles schluckte. Es war selten, dass er und Scotty so miteinander sprachen. Brutal ehrlich und schonungslos offen. Zu viel Ehrlichkeit war nicht gut für eine Freundschaft. Insbesondere nicht für eine Freundschaft unter Männern. Aber es war genau das, was die ihre über Jahre hinweg am Leben gehalten hatte. In den entscheidenden Momenten waren sie ehrlich zueinander, auch wenn es weh tat.

„Hör zu... ich weiß das echt zu schätzen, aber du bist mein Bruder. Ich bezweifle ich könnte überhaupt einen hoch kriegen.“

Scott wusste offenbar nicht, ob er lachen oder beleidigt sein sollte.

„Wenn wir schon unseren kleinen Moment der Wahrheit hier haben: Klar hab ich schon Mal dran gedacht. Damals, als ich nicht sicher war, ob ich bi bin oder doch nur auf Frauen stehe, musstest du für meine... ähm... imaginären Tests herhalten. Aber Scotty, das war ehrlich nur kurz und daher weiß ich, dass das nicht wirklich klappt. Also... nicht so, dass es klappt. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“

Scotts Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert.

„Wieso kannst du keine pelzige Leibwache für mich einteilen, so dass ihr mich im Blick habt, falls tatsächlich was sein sollte?“

„Ich... ich hab drüber nachgedacht, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wer der Irre ist, der all die Leute tötet und wir können dich nicht 24 Stunden am Tag bewachen. Und... ich dachte, du wolltest deine Jungfräulichkeit eh loswerden.“

„Ja, aber doch nicht mit dir!“

Scotts Hundeblick war zurück. „Ich weiß. Aber ich schwör dir Stiles, ich mach es gut für dich. Ich will nicht, dass du dich am Ende panisch dem nächstbesten Fremden im Jungle an den Hals wirfst und das Ganze mechanisch hinter dich bringst. Dafür ist es zu wichtig.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Bett ab.

„Ich hab nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit Jungs, aber ich weiß genug, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass es gut für dich wird. Ich kümmre mich um dich, Stiles. Du bist mein Bruder und wenn das bedeutet, ich kann dir bei so etwas Wichtigem helfen, dann bin ich für dich da.“

Stiles seufzte, seltsam gerührt von der Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte, er würde mit ihm schlafen, um ihm vor einem psychopathischem Irren zu retten, der Jungfrauen umbrachte.“

„Und was hinterher?“, fragte er leise.

Scott lehnte sich nach vorn und antwortete ernst: „Nichts hinterher. Du bist mein bester Freund und das wird sich dadurch nicht ändern. Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt. Und du auch nicht in mich. Es gibt kein 'kompliziert' hier. Nur zwei Freunde, die aufeinander aufpassen und sich um einander kümmern. Wirklich, Stiles. Ich bin mir sicher.“

Nachdenklich rollte Stiles zum Schreibtisch zurück.

„Denk drüber nach und ähm... lass mich wissen, was du entscheidest.“ Scott stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?“

Stiles kannte Scott gut genug, dass er wusste, wie unsicher sein Kumpel war, weil er seine Reaktion nicht einordnen konnte.

„Scotty?“ Der Teenager, der gerade im Begriff war, aus dem Fenster zu klettern, drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Danke!“

Scott grinste, Erleichterung auf seinen Zügen. „Wir sehn uns morgen.“

Stiles nickte und grinste zurück. „Bis morgen.“

Damit ließ er seinen besten Freund gehen und drehte sich nachdenklich zu seinem Notebook um. Er hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wichtelgeschenk für rei17. Geschrieben für die Weihnachtschachtschallenge auf deutsch_fandom @ LJ. Ich hoffe, es gefällt.
> 
> Nicht gebetat. Alle Fehler bitte großzügig überlesen;)
> 
> Für mich ist eigentlich kein "Inzest"-Tag notwendig, weil Scott und Stiles überhaupt nicht blutsverwandt sind, sondern "nur" beste Freunde. Aber da ich weiß, dass einige von euch die Beiden quasi als Brüder sehen, hab ich jetzt eben einen "Pseudo-Inzest"-Tag gesetzt.
> 
> Im Grunde ist das Ganze, wenn überhaupt, Pre-Slash und für jegliche Interpretation offen.


End file.
